Batman and Robin, the Joker strikes
by Theressa Callings
Summary: This is about Batman, it's like a diary. Something that happen's, but it's to a different Robin, and its in dedaction of NIGHTWING. I've fixed it up and got all the spelling miss haps!


Batman and Robin, The Joker stricks

_The truth do you want to here? _

_My life do you really care?_

_Living alone, _

_in the dakrness of this cave,_

_Underestamated evil apon good,_

_Let them all slip from my grasp,_

_This is the truth of all what had happened beween me and Dick Grason._

_Once the proformer's fell to their death's leaving poor little Dick alone and afread of being alone in the world. I found space in my heart for an other. I adoped the little kid when he was the age of 14. He was a sperited little kid and very strong for his size, he was a small kid, with black hair that covered his eye's after he grew it out a little. He was spunky, and I had no dout that one day not long after he came to my house that he would find the batcave, and find my true identady. Alfred was one of my greateest friends, my was my butler sence I was young, and he toke the roll of my father once they were killed, and now he just helps me as Bruce Wayne and as Batman becuase I am both as well as one. Now little Dick at first only wanted to revenge his family as he demanded to be part of Batman's life as well as Bruce. So that is when he became Robin, The boy wonder. Even though everytime he came out with me as Robin, I still thought that if I refused to let him still? If this was wrong for me to make him leave all of his life behind and fight crime? What if he get's hurt? I thought of these things not thinking as a partner, but as a father. As the years when by my care for the boy grew with him. Now Dick was not a boy her was a young man, he was the age of 17 when he got his first seruce injery. This is what happened._

_"Bruce, where are you? Come in? Bruce?" Robin called on the cumicator, as he looked down the ally's from the roof top's. I was running late, when the singal came up we were going to meet up at city hall. I was in an apontment trying to get out, but they were not bugging._

_Once I finally got out I called back to Robin and said, "I'll be there soon, hold on three mins."_

_"Ok, see you then."_

_I got into my suit and got in the car as fast as I could to city hall, but when I got there Robin was no where to be seen. So I called him, "Robin you there?"_

_Static nothing more._

_"ROBIN COME IN!" I repeated over and over hoping for something other the hissing from the static._

_Then laughing for the cumuactor. Then a voice said, "The jokes on you bat's! HEHEHE!" _

_The Joker!_

_"Where is Robin!"_

_"Don't yell at me! Stay calm and I my tell you." The Joker laughed more and more, "The kids fine, for now! HEHEHEHE! Why would you care? Hmmmmm... I don't understand how people can have side kicks, like the don't kick them, so why they called that?"_

_All the joker was trying to do was piss me off. So I asked again calmly this time, "Where is Robin?"_

_"That's better bat's, little bird boy is with me. Shhhhh, he's sleeping a little right now. He hit his head hard! HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEH! So bat's what would you do for this boy? Hmm? If you don't find the boy soon, I'm not sure if he'll wake up... Many I can aulter a little. What do you think of the name JJ? It stands for Joker Junor. Like it?"_

_"You ass-hole!"_

_"Tis tis tis, temper temper. The bird will have to take that for you I guess. But its not good to talk and drive so, I'll call you later." He finished with some more laughing as I screamed at him._

_Then static once again..._

_Holding back the tears, I got in the car and drove right back to the batcave, to try and track the signal for Robin's camunicator. The signal was faint, Alfred stayed at tracked the camunicator as he's told me where to go. Then I got to the signal, and there on the ground of the pavment was the camunicator. I looked at the street I was on picked up the camunicator and held in my hands as I called alfed and told him it was a dead end. One the camunicator was a little bow, it said to Bat's, for The Joker._

_I got back in the car and when back to the cave. As I looked at the computer screen I tryed to think where would the Joker take him? Where and why?_

_"Master Bruce, stop thinking like batman or an other detective, think like the Joker. What would be the most heart breaking place to bring master Dick?"_

_Then my mouth droped. The curcus, there was a curcus not to far from here that was abanded once some death's happened on the ride, they got shut down._

_The Joker looked at Robin as He stuggled tryed to get out of the strap's that were holding him. He was straped to a table in the center of the ring. He was at an angle so he could face the Joker see what he was doing to him. Robin was trying his hardest, but every movment hurt, The joker hit him on the head with something after Robing had a fight with some of his lacky's. So blood was driping a little from Robin's body, and every movment got harder and harder to do. The he finally gave up and droped his head in defeat. The Joker walked up to Robin all looked him in the eye's and asked, "Why so sad?"_

_"Go to hell."_

_The Joker then punched Robin right across the face as he cut Robin's lip open as it started to bleed. Robin then glared at him as the Joker gave him an other punch. The Joker contenued to give punches, untill he was saticfied. Robin was bleeding from the mouth and now his face was cut and bleeding all over the place._

_"See that happen's when your not nice." The joker looked at Robin then smiled as he looked around and then said, "Don't worry Bat's will be here soon."_

_As he said that I came him with a bang, I knoked the two guards out who were at the frunt door as I slamed into them pulling them off there hinges._

_"Let the boy go Joker!"_

_"Let's see... hmmmmm, no thats not in my plan." Then the Joker pulled this swick that was attached to the steel table that Robin was straped too. As he did Robin started to sream in pain as he tryed to hold the scream's, but the pain was too great._

_Reactin gas quick as I could I tossed at bat-a-rang and it the swick off. The joker started to run out of the way as the mashean turned off, Robin when silent, his head droped and his body limped as his hair blew in the wind a little. The joker was out the door by the time I looked back to him, he was gone, no chance to catch him this time. I ran over to Robin as I un straped him from the table and checked his pulse, he was alive, his heart beat was slow, but he would recover I thought to myself. I carfully caried him into the batmobel and drove back to the cave. Afred studyed him, then told me to leave the room, and get some rest and that Dick would be fine._

_"There is no reason for you to stay up, Master Bruce. He'll be fine, he'll will not be able to go out of patrull for some little time, but he'll be fine."_

_"Ok Alfred, good night."_

_"Goodnight sir."_

_I then walked away, looking back to Dick and Alfred. Then I thought what happen's if he had died there and then? What would have happened, if the Joker did change him?... Then What happen's when he grow's out of the roll Robin? This was going to happen, beucase I thought he's growing up. He wouldn't want to be the boy wonder his hole life. The I rested and did try and think of the though again._

_Once the morning came I went to check up of Dick, by the time I got there was was up and rubbing the back of his head what now had 16 stickes. Dick looked at me as I walked in the room and smiled at me puting his hands down and pulling him self up on the bed a little more._

_"Hey Bruce, Thanks."_

_"No need to thank me, your family. Sorry I didn't get there faster." I sad when I sat down on the chair beside his bed and looked at him as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "We are here for eachother right."_

_"Right." Dick understode this and it made his happy, because he told me that once. He said no matter what we are in this together. That we were there for eachother though anything._

_"Ok I have to head out. Alfred will be back to check up on you later, try adn rest and not get into truble." I gave him a smile as Dick stuck his tunge out at me. Dick had erned the right to do that, people would never try that with me. He erned it years ago._

_Once I left Afred came in._

_"Hey Al... Did he leave the batmobel?" _

_"Master Dick you are not leaving this room."_

_"I know Just kiding... Sorry Al." _

_Alfred smiled as he got Dick something to eat then left Dick in his room._


End file.
